


i love you more than cheesecake

by zouiamish



Category: One Direction
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouiamish/pseuds/zouiamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>o loving hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you more than cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't about you

"i love your hair.  
i love the way it sticks to your forehead when you're sweaty and tired.  
i love your mouth.  
that pink, pink mouth that swears like a sailer, smiles like the sun and gives the most amazing blowjobs.  
i love your nose.  
that cute button nose that scrunches up when you laugh, in the most beautiful way.  
i love your legs.  
those full thighs and muscled legs that look really.. awesome when you're playing football.  
i love your passion.  
your strive for what's right and never letting anyone treat you like a mug.  
i've loved you ever since i asked to borrow a pencil in nursery and you tangled it in one of my curls.  
i will love you for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, til' do us part"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
